totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:AikkoxD/Nowy i jednak nie już takie ostatni xD
Heeej! :D Witajcie na moim blogu, który jak się okazał nie jest tak całkiem ostatni. xD No cóż, jak to bywa czas nieco podsumować swoje plany. Głównie o to mi chodzi więc zaczynamy. xDD 1. Plany dotyczące ficków Plan Totalnej Porażki - Nowi na Planie - Jak idzie zauważyć fick ten jest obecnie objęty moją największą uwagą. Nie ukrywam, że wyszedł mi znacznie lepiej niż poprzednik. <3 (Choć i tak dumny najbardziej z Grecji jestem xD) Wracając. Mamy tutaj już rozłączenie! na całe szczęście. Staram się dotrwać do końca i skrupulatnie co miesiąc można zauważyć odcinki. ^^ Tak więc tylko czekać na nasz finał! Trzymajcie kciuki za waszych faworytów. Totalna Porażka w Trasie - Nowi w Trasie '''-NOWOŚĆ-''' Jak było wiadomo tutaj powoli zaczną się prace, a można powiedzieć, że już się zaczęły. Jednakże daję szansę wam i waszym typom. Tak! Część obsady jest wybrana jednak, chciałbym znać wasze opinie kogo chcielibyście zobaczyć? No i jako, że to fikcja podróżnicza postaram się urozmaicić nieco odmiennymi miejscami niż te które są stereotypowo brane pod uwagę. A biorąc pod uwagę, że takei ficki najlepiej mi wychodziło to liczę na jej sukces? Ale to jeszcze się zobaczy! :D Zemsta Totalnej Porażki - Zemsta Nowych '-NOWOŚĆ-' Teoretycznie... nie wiem czy uda mi się naprawdę dociągnąć. Jedynie co mam ustalone i co wcześniej zostało podane to nasz wspaniały, nieco szalony i zdziwaczały cast. xD jak to wiadomo fick na wyspie ale i tutaj zapewne nie zabraknie niespodzianek. xD Daleki Wchód Totalnej Porażki -Do LAMUSA-''' Niestety większość z was będzie zawiedziona ;/ Mimo zapewnień nie jestem w stanie jakoś skupić się na tym ficku i jakby to określić.. był pisany nieco na siłę, bez większego zaangażonia. Wychodził humor i zabawa, jednak to nie było to. Przepraszam rozczarowanych widzów ;/ Jednocześnie proszę adminów o usunięcie odcinków, i samej strony. Stworzone loga - ficka jak i drużyn będą dostępne dla każdego chętnego. Więc jeśli chciałbyś je wziąć możesz śmiało spytać. 'Przetrwaj lub Zgiń: Zemsta -COMEBACK!- '''Tak dobrze słyszycie! Po długim zapomnieniu na krwawą jadkę nigdy nie zabraknie mi pomysłów twórczych! Nie określę kiedy zaczną się przygotowania do kontunuacji, jednak fick ten jeśli ruszy to z pełną parą! :D Wypada wcześniej odświeżyć pamięć. xD Tak, tak.. odświeżyć historię trzeba jednak wielki finał pozostał niezmienny! :D Tylko czekać aż ten krąg nienawiści zacznie się ponownie toczyć. '''Nie ma to jak życie! -NOWOŚĆ-' I tutaj zupełna nowość, chociaż może i nie do końca. :D Fick będzie nieco odbiegał bo z reality show... będzie miał nie wiele wspólnego. Dlaczego? Bo to mini serialik. A skoro serial to kto będzie tam gwiazdą!? Zapewne kojarzycie naszą obsadę z Nowych na Wyspie? Jeśli tak to odpowiedziedż sama się nasunie na myśl :D Póki co jest planowany jeden sezon z 10 odcinkami :D '''Fallen in Despair. The Voice 2 oraz Aikko vs Luka Stars. - W sumie... każda z współprac umarła lub trafiła na martwy punkt. xD Póki co nie mam pojęcia co to z nimi będzie. Zielonego... cóż.. to już osobno trzeba będzie obgadać z każdym współpracownikiem bo jednak o planach z nich związanych samemu mówić to jednak nie wypada. xD 2. Reaktywacja turnieju? Więc.. były trzy edycje z trzema gwiazdorskimi obsadami. Jednak? Co potem? Ma tak umrzeć? Czy ma ożyć? Nie wiadomo.. I kto występi? No jest odpowiedż! Nasz wspaniały cast z Nowych na Wyspie nie miał szansy ujrzeć takiego turnieju i rodzi się właśnie taka myśl! A skoro taka myśl to czy zorganizować? Może pomożecie w podjęciu decyzji i sami mi powiecie? :D 3. I ostatnie słowo... No więc to byłoby w sumie na tyle z moich informacji dotyczących moich planów. Tak... trzeba było się ogarnąć i podjąć jakieś kroki. A no i nawiązując. Jednak.. nie dało radę odejść jakoś na dobre więc jeszcze parę moich wypocin będziecie mogli ujrzeć. Bo wtedy po co bym tworzył taki blog? xDDDD No nieważne, to na tyle! Pozdrawiam was w tym jeszcze wakacyjnym czasie i dzięki jeśli chciało się tobie/wam przyczytać całość xD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach